


Blue Hawaii

by alba17



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aliens made them do it, Hawaii-style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sd_ldws on LJ for prompt "crack - engine trouble" with a 300 word limit. Thanks to hermette for looking it over.

Steve would be forever grateful to the strange blue creature who briefly took control of his car one fateful day.

He and Danny were on their way to interview a witness, Steve at the wheel, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blur of blue right outside the driver’s side window. Probably just a bird.

Just then, there was gurgling in the vents and a sudden whoosh. Steve’s nose tickled and he sneezed. Then Danny sneezed. Strange. He was about to pull over when the noises stopped.

As they drove on, everything seemed normal, Danny complaining loudly about Rachel, the radio station. Steve glanced at his partner and was struck by the swell of Danny’s thigh leading up to his crotch – were his pants normally that tight? As Danny gestured, the muscles flexed in his forearms. Did he usually roll up his shirtsleeves? Steve couldn’t recall, distracted by a hot wave of arousal. Nor did he remember ever being so fascinated by the way Danny loosened his tie and undid the top button of his shirt so the hollow of his neck was just visible. He wanted to lick it.

What was happening to him?

Before he knew it, he was pulling over, sliding a hand into Danny’s hair and mouthing the side of his neck. A part of him wondered what the hell had come over him. Another part of him thought, _finally_.

Even more surprising, Danny didn’t say a word except to moan quietly, “yes,” as Steve’s mouth closed over his.

Shoving a hand down Danny’s pants, Steve looked up to see a bizarre blue creature with big pink ears hanging upside down from the roof of the car, peering into the window and cackling gleefully, mouth full of sharp teeth.


End file.
